Out Of The Shadows
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: Changing everything around, enjoy and please read and review :D
1. Don't Mess With TexasRangers

-Chapter One-

"Don't mess with Texas….rangers!"

-Out of the Shadows-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

---------------------------

"Trivette, give me your location."

"I'm heading down Left towards Maple, why?" Trivette answered though his radio.

"We have a call of gun shot fired about 3 miles away from your location, please head over there where Walker will meet you."

"Okay."

-------------------------------

"Just give me your money old hag and no one will get hurt." Kagome growled with the gun pointed in a women's face.

"Kage, don't do this here." Another female stated as she tried to pull her friend, gun and all, away.

"Kami-sama all I wanted was so more money." Kage bit out.

"You have over 7 thousand there!"

"So?"

"Texas Ranger, put your guns down and hands in the air!" Trivette yelled as he watched the two masked women walk out of the bank, obviously in a cat-fight.

"Fuck off ranger, we are trying to discuss something here." Kage growled.

"Heads in the air." Trivette snarled.

"Oh alright." Kagome sighed, but -forgot- to drop her gun in the process, taking a shot at Trivette and getting his hat. "Run!" She yelled and pushed her friend to run.

"Damn you." Trivette growled, thankful though when he saw Walker's truck.

"Hop on." Walker stated as he drove by. Trivette did as he was told and when he was close enough, jumped onto Kage's friend, while Walker went after Kage.  
Hitting her hard enough to stop her, but not enough to hurt her, Walker jumped out of his truck and stood ready to fight her.

"Walker, huh?" Kagome laughed as she stood up, taking off her mask.

"What are you, 17?" Walker asked as he put his hands down.

"18." Kagome laughed again, "I've a lot 'bout you in the underworld. Big shot ranger, taking down the bad guys. So here I am."

"You're a child still."

"Fight me."

"No."

"Fine." Kagome though a punch to his head, blocking he used a single hip throw and tossed her do the ground, punching her in the face, she was out.

"KAGOME!" Her friend yelled, but that was all it took for Trivette to find an opening and knock her down, hand cuffing her, he led her to Walker's truck. "You hit her, you hit her, bitches, you hit her!" She yelled, pulling against Trivette, "Oh you are going to get it man, he's going to bitch slap you to Mars."

"What is she talking about?" Trivette asked Walker as they claimed back in the truck. "Who's going to bitch slap us and who are they?"

"Don't' know, but we will when we book 'em." Walker stated as he turned on the truck.

----------------------------------

"Oh. Shit." Trivette growled. "Well now we know what she is talking 'bout."

"Undercover."

"Than why were they robbing a bank?" Trivette yelled out.

"To prove themselves, you can't just walk in and say: 'hey I want to join this gang, let's go and kill some cops.' Hello! No way!" The guy yelled.

"Son of a …"

"So your saying that they are/were moles." Walker asked, drawing everything back on track.

"Yes, and the one that you hit, is my daughter."

"Now we REALLY know what she was talking 'bout when she said 'he' was going to bitch slap 'us'." Trivette sighed.

"Oi, head hurts." Kagome moaned as she rolled out of the chair they had sit her in. "Mommy?" She looked around. "SANGO!" pulling out her gun….trying to sense it wasn't there now. "Sango? My gun? What the hell is going on?" Kagome looked at the guys. "Oh hey daddy."

-End of One-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

Review and tell me what you think of the re-mixed….re-done version


	2. Meet the Agents

-Chapter Two-

"Meet the Agents"

-Out of the Shadows-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Sweet heart." Father greeted.

"What are we doing back here? I thought you wanted us undercover." Kagome stated, "And where in Kami's name is Sango?"

"Sango is in a cell right now, you got arrested by Walker." Father explained.

"OH man, now Kouga is never going to let us in the gang." Kagome pouted.

"No no, there's still a chance. We just have to get you two back out there as soon as possible."

"But they'll come after us thinking that we talked."

"True, but not if we lie."

"Well what are we going to say? Oops we caught the wrong bad guys?" Kagome sighed.

"You know that's not such a bad idea."

"So how did you two get out of jail?" Kouga questioned.

"I don't know honestly, I was knocked out." Sango growled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Walker stated that we were the wrong ones. Something about somebody paying our bail and that we were getting off easy this time. We do have a clean slate after all." Kagome easily lied.

"Wrong people!"

"Yeah, police in Houston found the bank robbers with the right amount of cash. So it was a good plan to burn half like we did."

"Well I'm happy that you are confident with your ideas." Naraku sneered as he slapped her across the face, "Now learn to keep your snappy attitude in place.

"You alright Kagome?" Sango asked when they were out of the room.

"Yesh, don't worry about it." Kagome sighed, "Besides I was hit with Walker's truck, now that hurt."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I really don't know."

"Get down!" A man moved to push another down out of the way, "You okay Carlos?"

"Yeah, thanks Trent, what is going on?" The one now know as Carlos asked.

"You were just shot at." Trent stated.

"I got that much man." Carlos growled.

"Trent? Malloy Trent?" A female voice asked.

"Yes?" Trent turned, "Kagome?"

"Yesh it's me, who else?"

"It's so good to see you." Trent hugged her.

"You too." Kagome hugged him back.

"Who is who here?" Another female voice broke in.

"Sorry, Sango, I would like you to meet Carlos Sandoval, and Trent Malloy. Trent and Carlos, this is Sango, my best friend." Kagome stated for all three.

"So how do you know a cop and a security guard?" Sango asked.

"Carlos, the cop, is best friends with Trent, the security guard, is my bestest guy friend in the world." Kagome explained, "I love Trent, Trent is awesome. He saved me."

"Alrighty." Sango stated.

"And this fine young lady?" Carlos asked.

"Sango. My partner slash world's greatest friend. I met her though Keith."

"And Keith is?" Trent asked, getting protective.

"Chill, he's only a friend. Not the best meeting in the world, but he was there." Kagome explained, "Sango came with me to America."

"So what are you doing in America?"

"Work."

"Simple enough."

"It was really nice seeing you again, but we really need to get moving. Sadly we have a time limit for shopping."

"Shopping, in the middle of a shooting. Kagome, do you know what's going on?" Trent asked, playing with her.

Sticking her tongue out at the man, "No I had nothing to do with it. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time, nothing new."

-End of 2-

-Ending it there and hey lookie I brought in Trent and Carlors. Nice? I thought so. :D I like Trent **Hearts** Chill out though, Kagome will still be Walker, just may have some limes between Trent. **Grins**

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	3. Friends

-Chapter Three-

"Friends?"

-Out of the Shadows-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

"So?" Sango poked at Kagome…

"So what?"

"Tell me about Trent."

"He's the best, he was in Japan two years ago, but we lost contact when I had to go undercover."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, he knows what I do. He just isn't allowed to tell."

"Ah, I thought he let the whole '_work'_ comment off to easily." Sango laughed.

"I thought I loved him." Kagome started.

"Loved?" Sango repeated, "Did you ever do anything with him?"

"Nope, it was all work." Kagome sighed.

"Did you ever want it to be more?"

"Than I did. Now I'm glad we are only friends. That is all I can ever see us now."

"Hmm.."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever."

XxXxXxXx

"So why were you associating with cops?" Kouga breathed down her neck.

"You don't think it would look wrong if we didn't talk to cops when a shooting happened?" Kagome questioned back, "That would make us look like we had something to do with it."

"Well it was said that you were a little friendly with him." Kouga growled out in jealously.

"Yes, and you want me to be bitchy to him, than he'd think I wasn't being corruptive and than he'd arrest me and we'd all be in trouble." Kagome sneered back.

"Whatever, I just don't like it."

XxXxXxXxX

"I don't like this." Kagome sighed, they were in their rooms, while Naraku and Kouga planned their next attack

"Well we really don't have much of a choice." Sango stated, sadly.

"I know, 'for the greater good' but still. Are we clear, do we get off clean, even though we are cops, we are still robbing banks, and hurting innocent people."

"It's okay Kagome, I'm sure dad will do something about it, won't he?"

"I hope."

XxXxXxXx

"Okay girls, you newest mission will be Downtown Texas Dollars (I know, dumb right? But it was all I could come up with…) I want you to hit tomorrow at 10 sharp." Naraku explained.

"Got'cha, mind if we go shopping first?" Kagome asked, "We'll need some money."

-----End of Three----  
Tell me what you think **Grins**

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	4. The Job

-Chapter Four-

"The Job"

-Out of the Shadows-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

XxXxXxXx 

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked for like the 20th time that day since they had left the house.

"We are about to rob a bank, to prove that we are bad guys when we are really good guys undercover." Sango explained like she was talking to a 3 year old.

"Tell me when it's over." Kagome sighed.

XxXxXxX

"I want everyone down on the ground now!" They shouted running into the bank, mask on, guns out. Kagome took three shoots in the air to scare them.

"Okay we are going to make this simple. We want all the money, now." Sango growled out.

"Texas Rangers!" Walker yelled, coming in right behind the two.

"What are you doing here? You were suppose to bust them, not us!" Kagome growled, kicking him in the shin.

"Ouch, we already have them in jail. Your job is done."

"So we aren't really being robbed?" The bank teller asked…a little surprised.

"No, these are my undercover agents." Walker explained as Kagome and Sango took off their mask.

"Women, we were about to be robbed by _women_?!" One guy was about to have a heart attack.

"You have a problem with us?" Sango growled.

"Back Sango, chill out."

"I apologize." The man backed up.

XxXxXxXx

"They told us they would see us in court." Kagome sighed, "I can't get anything out of anybody."

"It's okay, having you two undercover worked out just fine, just talk about what happen inside." Trivette stated.

"Well I think we need to be heading out." Sango sighed, "I haven't been home in like forever."

"Can I room with someone?" Kagome asked, "I don't feel like buying a motel room."

"How about Trent?" Sango winked.

"Where is Trent?" Kagome whispered.

"I think he is out on a case." Trivette stated, "I could always give him a call for you."

"Please do."

"Alright." Picking up his cell phone, he hit # 4 for Trent, _"Hey man, how much longer till you get off?"_ Pause _"Okay, well Kagome needs a place to stay, to keep her safe and out of trouble."_ This making Kagome stick her tongue out at him_. "Yeah, she's fine now, the case is waiting to go to court."_ _Pause "Okay that's cool, I'll tell her. Yeah bye." _Hanging up he turned to Kagome, "He's going to swing by here before he goes home, it'll be like 15 minutes."

"Great, Sango, you stay with me til than?"

"Sure, to keep you company."

"Thanks."

-End of Four-

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
